Barney's Sailing to Magical Island
'''Barney's Sailing to Magical Island '''is a custom home video for Season 4. It was released on March 13, 1997. On March 15th, 2011, it was rereleased as Barney's Island Adventure!. Plot When the kids wishes he could go on a treasure hunt, Barney takes him to "Magical Island," the island where anything can happen. Along the way, Barney, BJ and the kids collect rocks, go under water (to swim), meet three speckled frogs, and go fishing. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Row, Row, Row Your Boat #The Land of Make-Believe #That's What An Island Is #We Like Rocks #Mister Sun #A Hunting We Will Go #Swimming, Swimming #If I Lived Under The Sea #Castles So High #Everyone is Special #The Fishing Song #Three Little Fishes #Three Little Speckled Frogs #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #It's Good To Be Home #I Love You End Credit Music *If I Lived Under the Sea Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 design. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 design. *The Barney costume used in "Barney's Talent Show" was also used in this episode. *The musical arrangements used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" were also used in this episode, while the arrangments for the background music used in "Once Upon a Time" were also used in this episode. *The arrangements for the end credit music used in "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" were also used in this episode. *Baby Bop is mentioned near the end (BJ reffeared her as Sissy). After they were done singing "I Love You," BJ said: "It was fun today. I'm gonna tell sissy all about the fun things we did today. Bye guys." then Barney and the kids say bye to BJ, then BJ disappears. Then the kids say bye to Barney. After the kids walk out of the treehouse, it zooms over to the Barney doll, wearing a sailor's hat, and holding a toy boat. Then, the Barney doll winks. *This home video and other Feburary - June 1997 Season 4 home videos felt like Season 3 home videos, because they used the Season 3 Barney, B.J., and Baby Bop costumes, they used the Season 3 playground, school and treehouse sets, they used the Season 2 Barney doll and they used Season 3's musical arrangments and background music (from 1996-1997) for this home video. Release Dates *March 13, 1997 *March 9, 1999 *March 15, 2011 Previews 1997: Opening: #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1996-1997) #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Verson) Closing: #End Credits #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Joe Scruggs Preview #Barney's Colors & Shapes 2-Pack Preview 1999: Opening: #Lyrick Studios FBI Warning #Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Barney's Sing & Dance with Barney Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews Of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 3 Version) Closing: #End Credits #Barney's Halloween Party Preview #Barney's Good Clean Fun & Oh, Brother, She's My Sister 2-Pack Preview #Barney In Outer Space Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998-2001)